Many electronic devices include mechanisms for entering inputs. For example, an electronic device typically includes one or more buttons, such as a power button, one or more volume control buttons, and various other buttons for entering inputs to the electronic device. However, each one of these buttons may add to a total part count of the electronic device. Moreover, each button may be different in at least one of size, shape, material, and manufacturing requirements, which may increase manufacturing time and costs of the electronic device.